Last Year, Last Chance
by DelaneyAshby
Summary: will he take his chance, or let it go??
1. Here we go again

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, who is an inspiration to a lot of us.  
  
Harry ran up ahead of Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Pumpkin Pasty"  
  
The Fat Lady swung open and Harry climbed into the common room, the other two hot on his tail.  
  
"I can't believe that stupid bastard! Who the hell does he think he is?" Ron's faced was flushed in anger and he was out of breath.  
  
Hermione turned to face him, "Ron, just let it go. You made your point clear enough."  
  
Ron only glared at her and threw himself into a chair in front of the fire. "Want a game of chess, Harry?" "Yeah, alright. Going to watch Hermione?" She looked up from her place on the couch, her book open and her finger marking her place. "No, I'm actually going to start my homework, thank you." And with that she returned to reading.  
  
The game ended around midnight or so. Ron leaned back in his chair, with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Well, Harry. I see you've been practicing behind my back. But not enough, eh?" He chuckled and began putting his chess pieces away.  
  
Harry smiled at his friend, then glanced over to where Hermione was sitting. She had fallen asleep and her book was on the edge of the couch.  
  
"Ron," he whispered, "Look at her."  
  
Ron, who had been to busy to notice at first, turned his head to look at her. A small smirk crept onto his face and he got up silently.  
  
"Ron...don't wake her. She's had a busy day, what with slapping Malfoy yet again."  
  
Ron smiled at this and made his way across the room to her. He knelt down and took the book away from her hands. She shifted and he froze. Please don't wake up, please don't wake up.  
  
"Should we leave her here?" "Yeah, for now." "Alright." Ron looked at her once more and then turned toward his dormitory.  
  
Ron fidgeted in his four poster. He couldn't fall asleep and he had no idea why. He laid there for a few more minutes then jumped out of bed. He couldn't take it anymore. He left his room quietly and went down to the common room. As he entered the common room, Ron could make out Hermione's sleeping form. He saw her upper half move to her breathing and her bottom half was curled in. He went over to the couch and sat down, careful not to move the cushions too much. Just as he was getting comfortable, there was a knock on the window. He got up and opened it for a small owl. The owl flew to Hermione and waited patiently for her to take the letter. Ron laughed and went over to the owl. "She's asleep, she wont be up for awhile. Want me to take it?" The owl looked him up and down the chirped a yes. Ron took the letter and then gave the owl part of a pumpkin pasty that was on the floor. The owl fluffed his feathers then flew to the window. Ron turned his attention to the letter and, with a sideways look at Hermione, started to open it. A loud klonk made him jump. He looked around wildly until he found what made the noise. The small owl was laying on the floor and the window was smeared with feathers on one small spot. Ron laughed and got up to get the owl. He picked him up and opened the window again. He watched the owl fly off into the night, although it wasn't a straight path at first. Ron went back to the couch and picked up the letter. He opened it and read the first few lines:  
  
To Hermione, How are you? I'm fine. Bulgaria is boring because you are not here anymore. I haven't heard from you since you left and I was wondering how you were. I also wanted to know if you wanted to come to Bulgaria for Holiday. It'd be so nice to have you here again. I can still remember your last visit and wish for more time with you...  
  
Ron made a gagging sound and threw the letter down. It was from VICKY. How lovely for her that he would write. Ron got up from the couch and stormed up the stairs. Wait! That's it! Ron ran back down the stairs to the couch and grabbed the letter. He ripped it once, then ripped it twice. He walked over to the fire and threw in the small pieces of parchment. Hermione would never know. He laughed and then walked back to the stairs and to his dorm. he got back into bed and turned to his side and closed his eyes. Hermione had to put her wrist in her mouth to keep from screaming. How could he do this? She had seen the whole episode. She was jolted awake when Ron sat down the first time, but she pretended to be asleep. She had read her letter, HER letter, over Ron's shoulder and she had been touched the Viktor wanted her to visit again. She saw Ron rip the letter and throw it into the fire. Was he going to get it in the morning! Hermione got up from her place on the couch and rose to her feet. She went to her own four poster and sat there with eyes open until the morning. 


	2. Secret conversations

Plan A:  
  
Hermione woke up with a jolt the next morning. She had had a very odd dream. She turned on her side and pulled back the curtains to her four poster bed. She glanced around her and noticed Lavendar, Parvati, and the other girls weren't in the room. She picked up her muggle watch and saw that it was 8:30 AM. She groaned, pulled herself out of bed, showered, pulled on her robes, and headed downstairs. She found Ron and his sister, Ginny, arguing about Quiddich with Harry chuckling softly, listening.  
  
"Ron, you're crazy!" Ginny shrieked, her arms flailing about in front of her, very close to Ron's head.  
  
"Sure Gin, what? You're an expert on the Cannons now?" Ron stuck out his tongue and his head to find Hermione standing at the bottom of the stairs, with a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Oomph! Ginny, watch it!" Ron had turned his head too much and Ginny had smacked him in the eye/  
  
"Oops, sorry," Ginny grinned sheepishly at her brother, then turned to wink at Harry, who was muffling his laugh.  
  
"Shut up Harry. Morning Hermione, we've been waiting for you," Ron said.  
  
"Morning Ron," she replied, taking a seat next to Ginny. "Erm, Ginny, can I talk to you." she stole a glance at Ron, who was taking out his chess pieces for a game with Harry. She could tell he was listening, he was moving too slowly. "Privately?"  
  
"Sure, we'll be back." Ginny got up and led the way back to the girls' dorm. Before following, Hermione looked back at Ron and Harry and saw Ron whispering something to him. Hermione sighed, then followed Ginny up the stairs.  
  
"OK, what's up?" asked Ginny, once they got comfortable sitting on Hermione's bed.  
  
"Where is everyone?" "At breakfast, it's 9:00 now." "Oh, right," Hermione looked down and started biting her lower lip. "I've seen that look before. What has my stupid prat of a brother done now?" Hermione told her about the letter and what it said and what Ron did with it, thinking she was asleep. Ginny just gaped at her.  
  
"Of all the things he's done, this is probably the worst. That was your business, not his." "I know, I wanted to ask you if you think I should tell him off for it or just let it go. He always seems to get grouchy when I talk about Viktor, we've been in school only a month, I don't want to start a fight." "Well, I'll tell you what I would do.send Viktor a reply, and accept his invitation. It won't hurt you to go visit him, he really fancies you. And when Ron finds out he'll ask how you knew he wanted you to visit and you can tell him off then. Make him think its fine then BAM!" Ginny was getting a little hyper by this point. She loved teasing her brother, but she couldn't help thinking he would get in trouble for this before Holiday began.  
  
Hermione nodded and agreed to let him have it at a different time. Ginny said she'd think of great ways to do it, like maybe in front of the whole Great Hall or the Common Room. Hermione thought this was all a little extreme, but she couldn't shake what Ginny had said out of her mind. "Besides, show him what you can do.I think it's about time you broke out of that shell you're hiding under."  
  
Meanwhile, back in the common room, Harry was whispering back to Ron.  
  
"No, really Ron. I think it was a good idea for you to do that. And she'll never find out it was you. Just coincidence, know what I mean? She'd never expect it was you, especially after." At that moment, the two girls came back down the stairs. Ron, who was facing the staircase, went white for just a second, then returned to normal color.  
  
"Oh, you two are back? Have a nice chat, did you?" Ron said, a little too loud than normal. He shot Harry a look he hoped would tell him to shut up. Harry got the message and stood up.  
  
"Well, are we just going to hang out her or get some food?" Harry asked. "I vote food." replied Ron. "Big shocker there." Hermione retorted. Ron glanced at her and threw his trademark grin at her. She felt heat rise up her neck but dismissed it as a chill from the cold.  
  
"OK, food it is, but let's go visit Hagrid after, ok?" Harry suggested. The other three agreed and headed down to the Great Hall. 


	3. Disclaimer and AN

Disclaimer: I realized I didn't put one of these up on chapter 2, so this one counts for chapter 2 and 3..I don't own harry potter or anything related and blah blah blah, we all know what I mean.  
  
AN: I made a few changes in chapter one, so go back and read it before you read the new chapter 2. R&R.  
  
Luv,  
  
Meg 


End file.
